sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
Bay Area Legal Aid
1035 Market Street, San Francisco, CA 94103 [tel:415-982-1300 415-982-1300] Legal Assistance Line: [tel:354-6360 354-6360 (415) 354-6360] [tel:800-551-5554 800-551-5554] [tel:415-982-4243 415-982-4243] (FAX) M-F: 9am-12pm, 1pm-5pm Legal assistance provided in the following areas, subject to legal resources. General languages offered Spanish and Chinese, Vietnamese & Russian. Housing (Phone for advice and appointments, no drop ins.) Housing-related problems: Public, subsidized and private housing, residential hotels, housing conditions, rent control, eviction defense, lock-outs and utility shut-offs, fair housing, housing discrimination, and training advocates and community organizations. Family Law / Domestic Violence (Phone for advice and appointments, no drop ins) Custody and visitation orders, divorce, legal separation or annulments, battered spouse waivers, violence against women act enforcement, temporary restraining orders, child or spousal support, training and community education. Public Benefits Unit (Phone for advice and appointments, no drop ins.) Social Security Disability (SSD) Benefits, Supplemental Security Income (SSI), Cash Assistance Program for Immigrants (CAPI), food stamps, California Food Assistance Program (CAAP), General Assistance (GA), Personal Assisted Employment Services (PAES), Cash Assistance Linked to Medi-Cal (CALM) and other County-specific programs. Assists people receiving CalWORKS and Personal Assisted Employment Services (PAES) benefits who encounter legal problems with their employment. Legal Barriers to Employment (LBEP) (Phone for advice and appointments, no drop ins.) Assists people receiving CalWorks and PAES benefits who encounter legal problems with their employment. Health Access (Phone for advice and appointments, no drop ins.) Assists people to enroll in and obtain services from health insurance programs and legal assistance in the following areas: Medi-Cal, Dent-Cal, Medicare, Healthy Families Program, in-home support services, paratransit services, county medically indigent programs, mental health services, and health maintenance organizations (HMOs). 2010 HAP Manual Text Bay Area Legal Aid 1035 Market Street, San Francisco, CA 94103 [tel:415-982-1300 415-982-1300] (San Francisco Office) [tel:5-354-6360 415-354-6360] or [tel:800-551-5554 800-551-5554] (Legal Assistance Line) [tel:415-982-4243 415-982-4243] (FAX) M-F: 9am-5pm www.baylegal.org Public Benefits Unit CalWORKS, Social Security Disability (SSD) Benefits, Supplemental Security Income (SSI), Cash Assistance Program for Immigrants (CAPI), food stamps, California Food Assistance Program, General Assistance (GA), Personal Assisted Employment Services (PAES), Cash Assistance Linked to Medi-Cal (CALM) and other County-specific programs. Legal Barriers to Employment (LBEP) Assists people receiving CalWorks and PAES benefits who encounter legal problems with their employment. Health Access Assists people to enroll in and obtain services from health insurance programs and legal assistance in the following areas: Medi-Cal, Dent-Cal, Medicare, Healthy Families Program, In-Home Support Services (IHSS), paratransit services, County Medically Indigent Adult (MIA) programs, mental health services, and health maintenance organizations (HMOs). General languages offered Spanish and Chinese, Vietnamese & Russian. Housing Housing related problems: Public, subsidies 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Bay Area Legal Aid (BALA) - G 1035 Market St., 6th Floor, 94103 (b/w 6th and 7th St) [tel:415-354-6360 415-354-6360], option 4 (Legal Assistance Line) [tel:415-982-1300 415-982-1300] [tel:415-982-4243 415-982-4243] (Fax) http://www.baylegal.org/ Legal Assistance Line: M and Th: 9:30-3:00 , T-W 9:30-1:00Office Hours M-F 9:00-12:00 and 1:00-5:00 Legal Barriers to Employment (LBEP) Assists people receiving CalWorks and PAES benefits who encounter legal problems with their employment. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Bay Area Legal Aid (BALA) - HH 1035 Market St., 6th Floor, 94103 (b/w 6th and 7th St) [tel:415-354-6360 415-354-6360], option 4 (Legal Assistance Line) [tel:415-982-1300 415-982-1300] [tel:415-982-4243 415-982-4243] (Fax) http://www.baylegal.org/ Legal Assistance Line: M and Th: 9:30-3:00 , T-W 9:30-1:00Office Hours M-F 9:00-12:00 and 1:00-5:00 Legal Barriers to Employment (LBEP) Assists people receiving CalWorks and PAES benefits who encounter legal problems with their employment. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Bay Area Legal Aid (BALA) - K 1035 Market St, 6th Floor, 94103 (b/w 6th and 7th St) [tel:415-982-1300 415-982-1300] (San Francisco Office) [tel:415-354-6360 415-354-6360] or [tel:800-551-5554 800-551-5554] (Legal Assistance Line) [tel:800-551-5554 800-551-5554] (Toll Free) [tel:415-982-4243 415-982-4243] (Fax) M–F: 9 a.m.– 12 p.m. & 1p.m.-5 p.m. www.baylegal.org Clients must meet low-income eligibility criteria. Bay Area Legal Aid provides assistance with ‘Section 8’ and public housing issues. Free legal assistance with other housing issues such as domestic violence prevention, discrimination, eviction, housing conditions, lockouts, utility shutoffs, rent control, residential hotels, public benefits, and health issues are provided. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Bay Area Legal Aid (BALA) - P 1035 Market St, 6th Floor, 94103 (b/w 6th and 7th St) [tel:415-982-1300 415-982-1300] (San Francisco Office) [tel:415-354-6360 415-354-6360] or [tel:800-551-5554 800-551-5554] (Legal Assistance Line) [tel:415-982-4243 415-982-4243] (Fax) www.baylegal.org M–F: 9:00-12:00 and 1:00-5:00. Public Benefits Unit CalWORKs, Social Security Disability (SSD) Benefits, Supplemental Security Income (SSI), Cash Assistance Program for Immigrants (CAPI), food stamps, California Food Assistance Program, General Assistance (GA), Personal Assisted Employment Services (PAES), Cash Assistance Linked to Medi-Cal (CALM) and other county-specific programs. Legal Barriers to Employment (LBEP) Assists people receiving CalWORKS and PAES benefits who encounter legal problems with their employment. Health Access Assists people in enrolling in and obtaining services from health insurance programs and legal assistance in the following areas: Medi-Cal, Dent-Cal, Medicare, Healthy Families Program, In-Home Support Services (IHSS), paratransit services, County Medically Indigent Adult (MIA) programs, mental health services, and health maintenance organizations (HMOs). General languages offered are Spanish, Chinese, Vietnamese and Russian. Housing Housing related problems: Public, subsidized and private housing as well as residential hotels. Deals with housing conditions/habitability issues, rent control, eviction defense, lock-outs and utility shut offs, fair housing, housing discrimination and training for advocates and community organizers. Category:Adults and Children With Disabilities Category:Children & Family Services Category:Domestic Violence / Sexual Assault Category:Eviction Defense Assistance Category:Hotlines / Information Lines Category:Legal Agencies / Advocacy Category:Public Benefits Category:Workers' Rights / Unemployment Category:Needs Clean Up